The Substitute
"The Substitute" is the 15th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. The rather jaded Ms. Baxter substitutes for Milo's science class, finding no enjoyment in her job until her encounter with Murphy's Law. Meanwhile, Dakota and Cavendish find themselves in the science class's closet when they're supposed to protect a pistachio plant in the school yard. Plot Ms. Murawski's class is taken over by Ms. Baxter, a disillusioned substitute who finds no fulfillment in her job as she has no way of knowing if her students ever learn anything from her. Milo soon volunteers to help out, only for a simple science experiment to turn hazardous due to Murphy's Law. Meanwhile, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota end up in the classroom closet on their way to bring pistachio plant fertilizer from the future to a sapling. However, their Quantum Localizer loses power, and they are forced to plug it in to charge; Ms. Baxter then ends up getting a hold of it and being transported briefly into space. After Milo takes over the class, an accident with a spilled chemical and the fertilizer - which Milo grabs thinking it's chemical absorbent - results in the creation of a sentient blob that attacks the students, Ms. Baxter, and the two time travelers. However, Ms. Baxter's lesson on the phases of matter inspires Milo, who works together with his friends to turn most of the gelatinous being into a harmless solid. Dakota and Cavendish are able to save a pistachio sapling from Diogee only for Cavendish to step on it, while Ms. Baxter is thrilled that she actually managed to teach something to her class. However, a sole surviving portion of the blob finds and revitalizes the crushed pistachio seedling, with its leaves turning red and emitting an ominous glow. Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Song * "Science Teacher in Space" Gallery Notes International Airings * March 13, 2017 (Disney Channel Russia) * March 24, 2017 (Disney Channel Latin America) * April 30, 2017 (Disney Channel Japan) * June 4, 2017 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/05/a-disney-csatorna-juniusi-ujdonsagai.html * June 23, 2017 (Southeast Asia) * August 7, 2017 (Disney Channel Israel) * October 2, 2019 (PlusPlus) Trivia * The marquee in front of Jefferson County Middle School says "Have fun in Hawaii Mrs. Murawski, your desk will miss you!", indicating that Ms. Murawski is staying in Hawaii for vacation. * This is the first time Diogee interacts with Cavendish and Dakota. * This is the first episode that marks the appearance of any Phineas and Ferb characters. Errors *When Milo shows his glasses which looks like he has "puppy dog eyes", Chad's hair color is different. *When the class is seen panicking over Zack's chemical spill, Joni's pupils are white instead of black. Allusions * Phineas and Ferb - Klimpaloon, the magical old-time bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas, is in the images of one of the zoetropes. * Invasion of the Body Snatchers - The "The End?" at the end of the episode is a reference to the science fiction/horror movie Locations *Danville **Jefferson County Middle School ***Ms. Murawski's room ***Courtyard Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood, Karo, Emery *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Leah Remini as Ms. Baxter *Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Vincent Martella as Bradley Nicholson *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Django Marsh as Chad Van Coff *Phoebe S. Hughes as Joni *Alyson Stoner as Lydia *Diogee * Additional voices; Kevin Michael Richardson References vi:The Substitute Category:T Category:Featured Article